Kael Suzuki
Kael Suzuki is a male character appearing in DxD Dragons of the Apocalypse. The queen of Celestia and vice president of the Disciplinary Committee and a member of Yoshino Academy's kendo club. A former thief who was reformed thanks to Celestia's new powers as a Neo-Seraph. He makes up her second-in-command during all battles and will typically lead when Celestia is unable to. He was once a child member of the Grigori but later defected to distance himself from his father, Kokabiel. Appearance Kael takes the appearance of a rather short and skinny boy with fair skin. He has long combed dyed brown hair and plain brown eyes that are said to be rather dull and expressionless. Being a student at Yoshino Academy he is typically seen wearing the typical uniform which consists of a white dress shirt with black vertical lining, a black tie, a blue vest with gold accents, and black pants with white lining. Being Rebekah's Queen he has a gold "Q" tattooed on the right side of his chest and possess two pure white angel wings. Personality Kael typically comes off as a very distant, quiet, and emotionless young man, which stems from his rather harsh upbringing. However deep down he harbors very genuine fears of getting close to others, believing that others can be very manipulative however the only person who knows of this is his King, Celestia, who listened to all of his sins and confessions in order to transform him into a angel. He can also remain very stoic and calm during battle as such that he has been described as having a very good "poker face". Michael has also stated that Kael is a rather dangerous individual as he is technically a cheat in the current Heaven system. While Kael isn't very loyal to God or Heaven, he does however have deep loyalty to his current King, Celestia, which is what prevents him from falling. However when her or any of his other friends are in danger, he has shown to lose his composure which has caused his wings to flicker occasionally. He also prefers to fight alone, due to his own arrogance in his power, and at times doesn't even communicate with his teams which leads to problems. He at times is also shown to be sympathetic towards others, as he spares stray devils at times and feels pity towards fallen angels who are unable to return to Heaven. Kael's biggest problems however is his hatred towards his father, Kokabiel, who merely saw him as a tool to power, as he wanted Kael to become strong enough to defeat Nicholas Satan to prove fallen angel's blood was true supremacy. His immense alienation towards his father is why he refuses to use any of his light ability, only using his own abilities and the artificial sacred gear he obtained from Azazel before his defection. Wanting to prove that someone who fights like a "human" could become the strongest, which his father found distasteful. History Kael was born as the son of both a human and the cadre fallen angel Kokabiel. His mother however feared him and therefore he was taken to the Grigori and raised by the Watcher, possessing both fallen angel blood and his own sacred gear. His father however would typically push him, in order to make him stronger and didn't even care about the physical and psychological damage he was doing, merely to make him stronger. Kael later decided to defect from Grigori to leave his father and Azazel who felt pity for him, gave him a artificial sacred gear. He later made his way to Japan, where he met and became infatuated with Celestia, however due to his lack of social skills, he followed her around like a shadow for three days until she was attacked by a stray devil, after aiding in said defeat, Celestia offered him a position as her brave saint where he revealed himself as a fallen angel, a mixed blood. After taking Kael to heaven, he faced confession from Celestia, Michael, Gabriel, and Uriel where he confessed his sins, including his feelings towards his father, and the four later allowed him to be transformed into a angel and he became Celestia's Queen, the first member of her team. Powers and Abilities To Be Announced Equipment Blazer Shining Aura of Light also known as Cloth that Defies the Sky is a artificial sacred gear created by Azazel. The sacred gear takes the form of a literal black blazer that grants it's wielder immense intangibility, allowing the wielder to move through liquids and solids as if they weren't there, protecting them from attacks both physical and magical. The artificial sacred gear also allows it's wielder to use anything to move as if it was a solid object, allowing Kael to "jump" in midair as if he was on the ground, taking away his need to use his wings. This sacred gear was made specifically for Kael, to help in the rebellion against his father, who Azazel always disliked. Trivia * His alienation towards his father is similar to Akeno Himejima from DxD and Shiro Todoroki from My Hero Academia. Similar to both characters, he also refuses to use their power. * The name Kael is a Gaelic baby name. In Gaelic the meaning of the name Kael is: Slender; fair, which is referenced in his appearance. * His dyed hair is also to distance himself from his father. * Celestia still doesn't know he was following her for three days, being the only thing he didn't confess to during his confession. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users